Memoria de un Ángel imperfecto
by Dramione18
Summary: Seattle era un lugar aburrido,sabía que en ese lugar nunca pasaría nada fuera de lo normal asta que conoció una chica que cambiara todo.  UNIVERSO ALTERNO NO EXISTE ICARLY Y LOS CHICOS NO SE CONOCEN  SEDDIE
1. NUEVOS VECINOS

**Memoria de un Ángel imperfecto **

NUEVOS VECINOS!(CAPITULO 1)****

Tal vez la vida se había puesto en ese lugar, en ese mismo momento, tal vez tenía que morir por ella, tal vez tenía que dar mi vida por ella.  
>Podía sentir un dolor inmenso dentro de mi cuerpo, el dolor comenzaba a aumentar, y trataba de no mover ningún solo<br>musculo, pero el dolor seguía aumentando

-No me dejes, no ahora por favor-decía la dulce voz de mi ángel imperfecto- Te necesito

El dolor comenzaba a aumentar, ya no podía detenerlo

-Freddie por favor no me dejes, por favor

Podía sentir su piel tan helada sobre mi

Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi Boca, y sentía como ella besaba mi Frente y mi boca sin importarle que estuviera cubierto por sangre

-Freddie por favor, no me dejes, me quedare sola

Entonces todo se volvió borroso.

3 MESES ANTES

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE  
>Seattle era un lugar aburrido y sobre todo lluvioso y nublado, no podía ser menos aburrido, sabía que en ese lugar nunca pasaría nada fuera de lo normal<p>

La lluvia empapaba mi rostro mientras caminaba en dirección a mi casa, ya que el camión me había dejado, esto no podía empeorar

llegue a mi casa, bueno mejor dicho al apartamento donde vivía, tenia al menos 20 vecinos y solo hablaba con el anciano del apartamento B7, y con una chica  
>que Vivian frente a mi casa en el apartamento B8<p>

-Hola Carly

Había estado enamorado de esa chica desde que me había mudado a ese departamento, tal vez 6 años, y lo único que había conseguido, había sido hablar con  
>ella un par de veces<p>

-Hola Freddie como estas?

-Muy bien

-Carly ya es tarde, no alcanzaremos a llegar al cine- le decía un chico de cabello negro, que llegaba y la abrazaba por la cintura

-Ahh Freddie, el es mi novio Devon- decía ella sonriendo

Genial, tantos años enamorado de esa chica y ella ahora tenía novio

-Creo que debo irme, nos vemos después Freddie -dijo ella sonriendo

No sabía porque había dicho que no me podía ir peor

En mi casa estaba mi padre sentado leyendo el periódico como de costumbre, y mi madre cocinaba

-Ya llegue

-Hola Freddie, ve a lavarte las manos, la cena ya esta lista

-Ok- dije caminando en dirección de mi cuarto, deje mi mochila y salí a sentarme en la mesa

-Que raro-decía mi padre leyendo el periódico

-Que pasa?-pregunto mi madre

-Anoche ocurrió un asesinato, una pareja que se dirigía a New York, fue encontrada sin vida dentro de su coche

-Genial, hasta que algo paso aquí-dije sonriendo

-No debes de estar feliz Freddie, esas personas murieron-decía mi madre regañándome

-Y eso no es lo más raro-decía mi padre

-Que paso?

-A parecer los cuerpos se encontraban sin ninguna gota de sangre

-Eso sí es raro

-Tal vez sean vampiros-dije yo riéndome

- Freddie tu sabes que los vampiros no existen-decía mi padre- tal vez fue un animal

-Es lo más seguro-dijo mi madre

La plática continuo hasta terminar de cenar

-Te toca lavar los platos

-Ay mama-dije yo molesto

-Nada Freddie, lo tienes que hacer, debes de cumplir con tu deberes-decía mi madre

no me quedo otra opción, tenía que hacerlo, tome los guantes de hule, y comencé a lavar los platos

Cuando por fin termine, me puse pijama y fue a mi cuarto

- Freddie no te quedes mucho tiempo frente a la computadora-me decía mi madre del otro lado de la puerta

-No mama-dijo sonriendo, ya que sabía que realmente si estaría mucho tiempo en la computadora

Yo creo que pasaban de las 2 de la mañana, y yo aun seguía frente a la computadora, por suerte mañana seria Sábado, y no iría a la escuela

No supe en qué momento me quede dormido, pero pude escuchar el ruido de un carro afuera de los departamento, me levante y comencé a ver por la ventana  
>Podía ver un taxi estacionado y 2 personas bajándose, una parecía un chico, y la otra a juzgar por el cabello largo era una chica, lo que no sabía<br>era que porque alguien se mudaba tan tarde

Hacia demasiado frio, y la chica no traía ningún suéter o algo que la cubriera, solo traía un pantalón y una blusa muy

Seguí observándolo y pude ver que la chica había notado que la estaba mirando, rápidamente me agache para evitar que me mirara,

-Tal vez no me vio

Volví a ver por la ventana y ella seguía mirando en dirección de mi cuarto, decidí bajar las cortinas y acostarme

Porque esa chica parecía extraña, por fin algo extraño estaba pasando aquí


	2. UN ANGEL

UN ANGEL (CAPITULO 2)

La mañana había llegado muy rápido, tal vez no había dormido mucho ya que me había acostado demaciado tarde, y mi madre me había despertado a las 8 de la  
>mañana.<p>

Freddie el desayuno ya esta listo, levántate -decía mi madre quitándome la cobija

Mama, es sábado, porque me haces despertar tan temprano?-le dije tapándome de nuevo

Hijo, debes de disfrutar la mañana, del aire fresco, que te parece si después de desayunar nos vamos a caminar?

Mama estás loca, estamos en invierno y está completamente nublado y tu aun así quieres salir

Freddie es bueno salir por las mañana, así que quiero que vayas a desayunar y después iremos a caminar

Después de decir eso mi madre cerró la puerta, no me quedo de otras más que levantarme y comenzar a vestirme, odiaba que mi madre se comportara conmigo  
>como si fuera un niño, ya tenía 17 años y aun lo seguía asiendo<p>

Llegue a la cocina y mi madre estaba sirviendo HotCakes

Buenos días Freddie -me dijo mi padre leyendo el periódico

Buenos días-dije sentándome

El desayuno paso en silencio

Parece que aun sigue atacando un animal

Que fue lo que paso?

Un joven de la universidad fue atacado por alguien, y al parecer todo su cuerpo fue vaciado de sangre

Y donde paso eso?

En Fall City

Eso esta demasiado cerca de aquí

Mama, mejor no ahí que salir, que tal si nos encontramos a ese animal-le dije yo riendo

Ni que animal ni que nada, tu y yo saldremos a caminar-dijo ella levantándose de la mesa

Ha por cierto, parece que tenemos vecinos nuevos

Enserió, a qué horas llegaron? yo no mire que nadie llegara

Al parecer a las 2 de la mañana

Pero porque tan tarde? Un momento que hacias levantado tan tarde?

Mama, ya olvidalo

Te castigare por no hacer caso

Mama, no hagas eso

No me quedo mas de otra, que recibir el castigo, pero aun así tenia que ir a caminar por la mañana con mi madre

Pero al parecer no solo fue la mañana, ya que después de haber caminado tanto, mi madre decidió entrar a una tienda y se había quedado platicando con una  
>señora<p>

O por dios, ese es Freddie ?-decía la señora señalándome y abrazándome- esta demasiado grande, cuántos años tienes? 14

No, tengo 17

17, ya es un hombre-dijo ella riendo

Durante todo el día mi madre se quedo con esa señora asta que mire que comenzó a obscurecer un poco, yo solo cruce la calle y fui a los videojuegos que  
>estaban enfrente, comenze a jugar a fast and furious<p>

Hola perdedor-me decia Jared, un chico de la escuela que siempre me habia golpeado y tratado mal

Que quieres Jared?-dije tratando de no verlo

Solo queremos jugar contigo yo y mis amigos-decía señalando a 2 chicos mas que se juntaban con el

No me quitare-dije tratando de retarlos

Estas seguro-dijo Jared tomando mi camisa y sacancandome de los juegos

Tu sabes que debes obedecerme-dijo dándome un fuerte golpe en el rostro, caí al suelo y pude sentir como algo caliente resbalaba por mi mejilla

Jared esta sangrando-dujo uno de ellos

Mas te vale decir que te golpeaste estúpido-dijo Jared dándome otro golpe en el estomago

Trate de levantarme pero no podía, el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte

Freddie, que te paso?, por dios-decía Carly corriendo hacia donde yo estaba

No paso nada, solo me caí-dije mintiéndole

Pero mira tu mejilla, esta sangrando

No te preocupes-le dije levantándome

Te ayudo a llegar a tu casa?

Ya te dije, no te preocupes-le dije sonriendo- mi madre esta enfrente con la señora Harmen

Quieres que te lleve con ella?

No, así esta bien, yo iré solo

Enserió?

Si claro

Cualquier cosa me hablas

Yo solo sonreír, era tan linda cuando sonreía

Camine asta llegar a donde se encontraba mi madre

Por dios Freddie que te paso?

No te preocupes mama, solo me caí

Mi madre comenzó ha hacer un teatro frente a la señora Harmen, así que terminamos llendonos a casa

Estando ahí comenzó a curar mi herida

Ya mama, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes-le decía tratando de quitarla

Salí del departamento y me senté en el columpio que estaba en el patio

Entonces mire algo que nunca había visto  
>Era tal vez lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, su cabello tan rubio como el oro, esos ojos tan azules como el cielo, y ese rostro que parecía<br>el de un mismo Ángel, esa piel tan blanca y brillante que parecía perderse con la nieve que estaba en el suelo  
>Aunque estaba asiendo demasiado frio, ella no traía ningún suéter<p>

Ella solo se acerco un poco a donde yo estaba y me miro un poco extraño

Yo lo único que hice fue ponerme nervioso, en verdad esa chica era realmente hermosa

-Hola, soy Freddie y tu como te llamas?

-Creo que es mejor que no me hables, eso te mantendrá a salvo

Cuando ella dijo eso yo me quede completamente asombrado, porque me decía eso

Tu eres la nueva vecina?

Ella solo afirmo con su cara y después se sentó en el columpio que estaba a un lado de mi

Y porque te mudaste tan tarde?

Que te dije, no quería que salieras Tan tarde-le gritaba un chico que se comenzaba a acercar a nosotros, aparentaba unos 19 años

Perdón Steven en un momento entro-dijo ella levantándose del columpio

Adiós-me dijo un poco preocupada

El chico volteo a verme completamente furioso, no sabia porque estaba así, pero por mi cuerpo entro un escalofrió

Acaso se había molestado porque estaba conmigo? eso si era demasiado extraño


	3. Sam Puckett

Memorias de Un Angel Imperfecto

Sam Puckett (CAPITULO 3)

Toda la noche había pensado en esa chica tan hermosa que había visto en el patio, en verdad era una chica algo distinta a las demás, parecía como si no fuera de esta época, parecía como si fuera una chica antigua, pero aun así no dejaba de estar hermosa, parecía un Ángel, un hermoso Ángel que acababa de llegar a mi vida, pero lo que no entendía era lo que me había dicho afuera

-Creo que es mejor que no me hables, eso te mantendrá a salvo

Aun recordaba sus palabras, Que quería decir con eso? Porque no quería que le hablara? Y ese chico que estaba con ella, quien era? Y porque le gritaba?, eso era demasiado extraño, era como si se escondiera de algo.

La mañana había llegado demasiado rápido y no sabía a qué hora me había dormido, solo recordaba que había pensado toda la noche en ella

-Freddie hora de levantarse-me decía mi madre abriendo la puerta

-Mamaaaa, es domingo porque me haces esto?-le decía tapándome de nuevo con las cobijas

-Vamos a caminar

-No mama, no quiero caminar, porque no llevas a Michelle?

-Tu hermana aun es muy pequeña, no la puedo sacar al frio

-Ay mamaaaa, dejame dormir

-Freddie son las 8 de la mañana, ya es hora de que despiertes

No me quedo de otra, me tenía que levantar, porque si no mi madre insistiría hasta que cediera, comencé a vestirme y baje a desayunar, como de costumbre, mi padre leyendo el periódico, Michelle jugando en su cuna y mi madre sirviendo el desayuno, ya estaba arto de lo mismo todos los días, la misma rutina siempre, quería que algo interesante pasara en mi vida, pero sabía que eso nunca me pasaría a mí, ya que solo era un chico ordinario.

-Oye ya te diste cuenta de que tenemos vecinos nuevos-decía mi madre

-Y quiénes son?-le pregunto mi padre

-Pues al parecer son una chica y un chico, creo que son hermanos, así me dijo el señor Mike (el administrador de los departamentos), pero los 2 se miran muy jóvenes para estar solos, parece que el chico no pasa de los 20 y la chica tiene algunos 16 o 17 más o menos

-Vaya que rápido te enteras de todo-le dijo mi padre riendo

-Me estás diciendo que me meto en lo que no me importa?

-No para nada amor

-Vaya, las misma discusiones aburridas de mis padres, en verdad todo era completamente aburrido aquí

Salimos de la casa y lo primero que mire fue a Carly saliendo de su departamento

-Buenos días Carly

-Buenos días señora Benson, que hace tan temprano levantada?

-Iremos a caminar y quieres ir?

-No gracias, tengo que hacer unos mandados de mi madre

-Ok, será otro día-le dijo mi madre

-Oye Freddie, el domingo hare mi fiesta de cumpleaños, por si quieres venir

Yo voltee a verla, claro que iba a ir a su fiesta, pero el solo saber que tenia novio me hacía que me molestara demasiado

-Ok, aquí estaré-le dije sonriendo

Ella me sonrió y después entro de nuevo a su casa

-Se ve que esa chica te gusta-me dijo mi madre

-Estás loca ella es solo mi amiga-le dije tratando de evadirla

Toda la mañana nos la pasamos caminando, en verdad no entendía el porqué mi madre le gustaba esto, en verdad era muy aburrido

-Es hora de regresar a casa-me dijo mi madre

-Por fin-pensé

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso a casa, pero al darme cuenta había tropezado con algo, no sabía que era ya que la nieve lo cubría totalmente

-Qué demonios es esto?-dije levantándome molesto del suelo

-Pero cuando moví el bulto con el que me había tropezado me di cuenta de que era una persona muerta

-O por dios-grito mi madre al ver a ese cadáver

Los 2 salimos corriendo y nos fuimos directo a la casa, aun estábamos asustados, por lo que habíamos visto y mi madre me había dicho que nunca jamás saldría a caminar por la mañana, por fin algo bueno había pasado aquí, y me había pasado a mí, ya que yo era el que me había encontrado con ese cadáver, y lo mejor de todo era que ya no volvería a levantarme temprano los fines de semana. En la noticias habían dicho que el cuerpo se encontraba vaciado de sangre, que no tenía ninguna sola gota de sangre en su cuerpo.

-Parece que ahí vampiros en la cuidad-dije riéndome

-Eso no es un juego Freddie, es una persona muerta, y el acecino esta muy cerca de aquí-decía mi madre asustada, yo solo me seguía riendo

-Son vampiros-le dije riéndome de nuevo

-Los vampiros no existen-dijo mi padre

Salí riéndome de la casa

-Si claro, como no, vampiros en Seattle jajaja, cuando vea uno le pediré un autógrafos-decía riéndome

Comenzó a obscurecer y Sali de nuevo al patio con la esperanza de que la chica hermosa que había visto la noche anterior volviera a estar sentada en los columpios o saliera de nuevo, me senté en los columpios y espere por casi una hora, pero me di cuenta de que no estaría de nuevo ahora.

-No tiene caso que este aquí-dije volteando a los departamentos, pero cuando me quise levantar de los columpios me di cuenta de que ella estaba a un lado de mí observando el cielo

-Ya te había dado cuenta de lo hermosas que son las estrellas?-me dijo aun volteando al cielo

Yo también voltee

-Nunca les pongo atención-le dije viéndola, estaba asiendo mucho frio y ella no traía ningún suéter que la cubriera

-Deberías de hacerlo, nunca sabes cuándo será la última vez que las veas-dijo mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules

-Acaso no te da frio?-le dije quitándome mi suéter y poniéndoselo

-Ya no siento el frio-dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo

-Desde el primer día que llegaste no he visto que te pongas algún suéter y en verdad hace mucho frio

-No los necesito

-Pero porque?

-Creo que es mejor que no me hables, eso te mantendrá a salvo-me dijo de nuevo

-Y si yo quiero hablarte?

-Los que están a mí alrededor siempre mueren

-No te preocupes, soy una persona tan aburrida que no creo que vaya a morir de algún accidente horrible-dije sonriendo

Entonces pude ver como ella dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-La otra noche me presente contigo, pero tu no me dijiste tu nombre, cómo te llamas?

Ella solo agacho la cara

-No tiene caso que lo sepas

-Porque no? Yo si quiero saberlo, anda dímelo

-Sam , Sam Puckett

-Tienes muy lindo nombre, porque no me querías decir?

-Yo no puedo hacer amistad con nadie, todos siempre terminan lastimados

-No te preocupes no creo que yo salga lastimado-le dije acercándome a ella

Ella volvió a sonreír, en realidad tenía una hermosa sonrisa, después se sentó en uno de los columpios y comencé a empujarla

Ella y yo reíamos , en verdad se sentía bien estar con ella, detuve el columpio y me acerque a donde ella estaba quedando detrás de ella y con mis manos tome la cuerdas del columpio mientras ella estaba sentada

-Oye y porque no sales de dia?

-Me hace daño el sol, tengo la piel muy sensible-me dijo agachando su rostro

-Eso explica tu piel tan blanca-le dije sonriendo-Y de donde eres?

-De muchas partes-me decía jugando con sus manos

-Y tus padres?

-Murieron hace muchos años-me decía volteando asía donde yo estaba

-O discúlpame, no lo sabía, y entraras a la misma escuela que yo?

-No lo creo, yo no voy a la escuela-dijo jugando con las cuerdas del columpio, entonces sin querer tome una de sus manos

-O discúlpame-le dije quitando mi mano

-No te preocupes-dijo ella sonriendo

-Y Porque no vas a la escuela?

Pero antes de que ella respondiera pudiera responder pude sentir como alguien me tomaba de la espalda y me tiraba al suelo

-Que te dije de no hablar con nadie- le decía el mismo chico que la gritado una noche anterior

-Perdón Steven, yo solo…

-Nada Sam, entra ahora mismo a la casa-dijo muy molesto

Sam se acerco a mí y me ayudo a levantarme

-Perdón Derek yo….

-Vámonos Sam-le volvió a gritar ese chico, se podía ver que estaba furioso

Pude ver como el chico tome fuertemente el brazo de Sam y la empujo para que entrara

Pero que era lo que estaba pasando? Que le había hecho a ese chico para que estuviera molesto conmigo? Eran tan extraños, pero en realidad quería descubrir que pasaba con ellos, y el porqué no salían de dia

Esta sería otra larga noche, ya que ahora pensaría mas en ella, pensaría mas en Sam


	4. COSAS QUE UNO NO DEBES DE SABER

COSAS QUE UNO NO DEBES DE SABER

Me había levantado como de costumbre, era lunes por la mañana tenía que ir a la escuela, como siempre mi madre había preparado el desayuno, y yo había comido demasiado rápido con la esperanza de encontrar a Sam despierta, ahora no había tanto sol y me imaginaba que ahora si podía salir, aunque sabía que el chico con el que estaba se molestaría si yo me acercaba a ella, en verdad aun estaba asombrado, era tan sorprendente, era algo que nunca había visto en mi vida, el solo estar con ella me causaba una sensación de miedo y comodidad a la vez, tenía un aire demasiado misterioso, pero sabía que algo ocultaba, algo que no me quería decir pero que descubriría muy pronto.

Salí al pasillo, esperaba verla cruzar por su puerta, pero eso nunca paso, ella no salió por su puerta y mucho menos el chico que la acompañaba.

Camine en dirección de la escuela, en realidad no me gustaba ir, la secundaria era demasiada mala, pero sabía que este sería mi último año y esperaría a que pasara rápidamente.

-Miren quien llego a la escuela-me decía Jared recargado a la pared- el niñito de mami

-Que es lo que quieres Jared? Desde que estamos en octavo grado siempre me has molestado, que es lo que yo te he hecho

Entonces él y sus amigos comenzaron a reírse

-Lo hago porque me gusta-me dijo empujándome y yo caí al suelo- y siempre lo hare, así que vete acostumbrando a la idea de que nunca te dejare hasta que salgas de la escuela-después de decir eso se fue

Genial, solo eso me faltaba, el chico más rudo de la escuela me molestaría mientras estuviera aquí

Me levante y comenzó a caminar en dirección de mi salón de clases, tal vez ahí no vería a Jared ni a sus amigo, ya que ellos estaban en otro salón.

Cuando Salí de mi clase me di cuenta de que Jared y sus amigos se encontraban afuera de mi salón

-Oye niñito, queremos hablar contigo-me dijo uno de los amigos de Jared

-Que es lo que quieren?

-Solo queremos jugar, que te parece?

Yo solo seguí caminando y trate de evadirlos, pero ellos comenzaron a seguirme, y sin darme cuenta quede acorralado por ellos

-Vamos a jugar a que te pegamos-dijo Jared golpeándome en la cara dejándome una marca, podía sentir como la sangre salía de mi mejilla, era la misma mejilla que habían golpeado unas noches atrás, después me tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a patearme y después se fueron riendo

Me levante con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y llegue asta mi casa, entre sin que mi madre si diera cuenta, me fui directo al baño y comencé a limpiar la herida, después me fui a mi cuarto y no quise salir en todo el día

Me di cuenta de que la noche comenzó a llegar la noche, sabía que Sam saldría al patio, y cuando ella saliera yo también saldría, pero al parecer no salió en toda la noche, la mañana siguiente fue normal como todos los días, fui a la escuela y regresa a casa y espere a que llegara la noche, y Salí al patio esperando a que ella, ahora si saliera, pero me di cuenta que esta noche tampoco vendría. Que era lo que le estaba pasando? Porque no salía? Acaso le había pasado algo?

Regrese al departamento y me acosté a dormir, era algo extraño, nunca me había sentido así por alguien, excepto por Alison, pero ahora Sam me hacía sentir algo, algo extraño y misterioso que me gustaba sentir, cerré mi ojos y me dormí rápidamente, la mañana había llegado rápido, de nuevo iba regresar a mi vida normal, la misma rutina de nuevo, desayunar, ir a la escuela, regresar y estar en la computadora.

-Freddie, no te duermas muy tarde-me dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitación

-No mama

Estuve frente al monitor de la computadora por varias horas, cuando me di cuenta ya pasaban de las 11

-Demonios-dije apagando la computadora y acostándome, pero entonces algo llamo mi atención, un ruido detrás de mi pared,

-Estoy loco-pensé por un momento, pero los ruidos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes

-Por favor noooo- después de escuchar esas palabras pude escuchar un fuerte golpe en la pared, me levante rápidamente y Sali de mi habitación esperando a que mis padre estuvieran despiertos, pero me di cuenta de que estaban profundamente dormidos, estaba seguro de que esos gritos provenían del departamento de Sam y si algo le había pasado?

Salí de mi departamento sin hacer ningún ruido y camine hasta la puerta del departamento de Sam y me di cuenta de que la puerta no tenia seguro , entre y me di cuenta de que todo estaba completamente obscuro

-Ahí alguien?-dije entrando pero nadie contestaba

Prendí la luz y lo primero que mire fue a Sam sentada en el suelo dándome la espalda

-Sam estas bien?-le dije acercándome

-Lárgate de aquí-me grito alterada

-Pero que es lo que te pasa, escuche ruidos

-No fue nada, lárgate-me grito, pero yo trate de acercarme a ella y me di cuenta de que estaba cubierta de sangre

-Porque estas cubierta con sangre? Estas bien?

-Te dije que no quiero que me hables, quiero que estes a salvo

-Pero Sam quiero ayudarte

Ella se levanto y comenzó a empujarme hasta llegar a la puerta

-Sam estas herida, debes ir a un hospital

-No necesito nada, ahora vete-me dijo empujándome hasta salir de su departamento y cerrando la puerta frente a mi

Me quede parado frente a la puerta, que era lo que había pasado? Porque ella estaba cubierta de sangre? eso era algo extraño, algo que quería saber que pasaba, Sam era tan misteriosa que no la entendía, entre de nuevo a la casa y me di cuenta de que mis padres aun dormían, entre a mi habitación y me acosté de nuevo volteando a la ventana

Que era lo que estaba pasando? Porque ella se había comportado así? Tenía que descubrirlo, pero entonces escuche ruidos en la ventana y me di cuenta de que era Sam, entro por mi ventana y se acerco a donde yo estaba

-Puedo acostarme?-me dijo parada a un lado de mi cama

Yo me quede sorprendido

-Cla….aa…ro-le dije levantando mis cobijas, ella rápidamente se acostó en mi cama y se acerco a abrazarme

Yo aun estaba sorprendido, que hacia ella aquí?

-Estas muy helada-le dije abrazándola, podía sentir su piel tan cerca de mi, tan suave y fría a la vez, tan solo traía un pequeño short y una camisa que apenas la cubrían del frio, tenía un olor tan delicado, un olor que jamás había sentido, en verdad era agradable estarla abrazando

-Eso es normal en mi, ya no siento el frio-me dijo mirándome fijamente

-Porque estabas cubierta de sangre? Estas herida?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza

-Pero tu….

-Freddie ahí cosas que uno no debe de saber

-Pero yo quiero saber todo de ti

-Es mejor que no lo sepas

-Pero porque?

-Si te dijera que soy mala aun seguirías estando conmigo?

-Claro

-Y si yo no fuera una chica normal?

-No me importa

-No debes acercarte a mí, quiero que sigas vivo-decía tocando mi hombro con uno de sus dedos

-Yo quiero estar cerca de ti

Ella me miro fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules y después se acerco a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla, pero se dio cuenta de que mi mejilla estaba lastimada

-Que te paso?-decía tocando delicadamente mi herida

-Tuve una pelea en la escuela

-Siempre te pasa eso?

-Solo algunas veces, pero no es nada importante-le dije sonriendo-lo que quiero es estar cerca de ti

-Freddie enserio, esto que intentas hacer es demasiado estúpido

-Haría cualquier estupidez por ti-le dije sonriendo

Ella sonrió y se abrazo mas a mí, yo puse mis brazos en su cintura pegándola más a mi cuerpo y sintiendo su cuerpo frio

-Enserio esto que haces es estúpido-después de decir eso cerro sus ojos


	5. EL PRIMER BESO

EL PRIMER BESO (CAPITULO 5)

Me había levantado temprano por la mañana, aun me sentía extraño por lo que había visto, en verdad había sido Sam la que estaba cubierta por sangre? Que había pasado? Que era lo que estaba pasando, eso no lo entendía, acaso en verdad Sam había entrado a mi habitación por la noche y había dormido en mi cama? Aun tenía mis ojos cerrados, no quería despertar, y si todo esto era solo un sueño? Y si esto no era real, pero algún día me tenía que despertar, el sol había comenzado a entrar por mi ventana, eso quería decir que ya había amanecido, abrí mis ojos y me lleve una sorpresa al darme cuenta de que Sam ya no estaba, pero en verdad si había dormido aquí?, aun estaba confundido, que era lo que estaba pasando?

-Freddie está despierto?-dijo mi madre tocando la puerta-puedo pasar?

-Si claro mama-dije levantándome- que pasa?

-Es que anoche me pareció escuchar unos gritos en el departamento de a lado

Cuando mi madre dijo eso, comencé a ponerme nervioso, ella no podía saber que algo había pasado ahí

-Tu no escuchaste nada?

-No mama, yo no escuche nada

-Creo que fue mi imaginación entonces

-Eso parece-dije yo riendo un poco nervioso

-Ok, el desayuno ya está listo

Después de decir eso mi madre salió de mi habitación

Entonces esto no había sido un sueño, en realidad si había pasado eso.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a desayunar, después comencé a Salí en dirección de la escuela.

-Freddie- escuche que alguien me grito, y me di cuenta de que era Alison

-Hola Carly, como estas?-dije sonriendo

-Yo estoy bien, y tu, ya tenía tiempo que no te miraba salir de tu casa, que era lo que te pasaba? Estabas enfermo?

-No claro que no, pero es que estuve pensando unas cosas

-Qué cosas?

-Sobre una chica

-O vaya, parece que estas enamorado?

-Eso parece, pero no solo me gusta esa chica, si no que también siento algo por otra

-Vaya, si que eres un don Juan-dijo ella sonriendo y haciendo que me pusiera completamente rojo

-Oye e iras a mi fiesta mañana en la noche?

-Claro que si, nunca me perdería esa fiesta-le dije sonriendo

-Esta bien-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos en la fiesta

Yo me quede paralizado, acaso me había dado un beso en la mejilla?

-Nunca me lavare la mejilla-dije tocándola con mi mano

Todo el dia paso como de costumbre, nada interesante, y lo bueno fue que ni Jared ni sus amigos me molestaron, llegue a mi casa y entre a mi habitación y me fui directo a la ventana, esperando ver a Sam sentada en los columpios, pero nadie aparecía,

-Freddie la cena ya esta lista-dijo mi madre del otro lado de la puerta

-Ya voy mama-dije volteando de nuevo a los columpio

Fui a cenar y cuando regrese a mi habitación me di cuenta de que no había nadie aun

-Parezco estúpido-dije riendo

Tome mi suéter y decidí salir a los columpios y mire en dirección de las estrellas, aun recordaba los que Sam me había dicho

Flash back***********************

-Ya te había dado cuenta de lo hermosas que son las estrellas?-me dijo aun volteando al cielo

Yo también voltee

-Nunca les pongo atención-le dije viéndola, estaba asiendo mucho frio y ella no traía ningún suéter que la cubriera

-Deberías de hacerlo, nunca sabes cuándo será la última vez que las veas-dijo mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules

Fin del flash back*********************

-Veo que ahora si le pones atención a las estrellas-me dijo Sam hablándome al oído

-Hoo….laa-dije un poco nervioso y volteando a verla

-Que haces aquí afuera?

-Esperándote

-A mi?

-Si

-Ok y para que me esperabas?

-Para preguntarte 2 cosas

-Ok pregunta entonces-dijo ella sonriendo

-A qué horas te fuiste anoche de mi habitación?

-Antes de que amaneciera

-Porque?

-No quería que Steven se molestara si no me encontraba en mi habitación

-Quien es el tipo con el que vives?

-Es mi hermano

-Y porque se comporta tan extraño cada vez que estoy cerca de ti?

-Vaya, me dijiste que solo serian 2 preguntas-dijo ella riéndose

-A perdón, es que ay tantas cosas que no se de ti

-Y encerio te interesa saber muchas cosas de mi?- decía acercándose a mi

-Si…ii-dije emocionado al ver que se acercaba a mi

-Encerio -decia acercándose lentamente a mis labios

-Cla..ro-dije cerrando mis ojos

-Pues creo que te tendrás que esperar para saber todo-dijo tocando mi mejilla con sus dedos y comenzando a caminar

-Demonios-dije sonriendo-Sam espera-dije levantándome del columpio

-Que pasa?

-Es que te quería preguntar algo

-Es respecto a mi?

-No. Bueno si, es que quería saber si querías ir a una fiesta conmigo?

-Encerio-dijo sorprendida

-Si claro

-Si por supuesto-dijo sonriendo

-Mañana paso por ti a las 8 a tu casa

-No mejor no pases por mí, que te parece si mejor yo voy a tu habitación? Ya que no quiero que mi hermano se moleste

-Ok, entonces te veo en mi habitación a las 8

-Creo que llegare mas temprano

-Porque?

-Haces muchas preguntas

-O perdón-dije sonriendo

-Ok nos vemos mañana-dijo ella sonriendo-oye esto es una cita?

-Claro-le dije sonriendo

-Ok-dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un beso

Yo me quede paralizado, ella me estaba besando, pero que estaba pasando? Acaso estaba soñando, no cerré mis ojos ya que no quería que este fuera un sueño, sus labios eran tan fríos, pero a la vez tan dulces, quería que este momento durara para siempre, pero ella se separo de mí dejándome paralizado

-No vemos-me dijo sonriendo

Yo me quede parado viendo como ella caminaba en dirección del departamento, yo aun estaba sorprendido y paralizado al mismo tiempo

Me había ido a mi cuarto realmente feliz Sam me había besado y sobre todo iría conmigo a la fiesta de Alison, eso si era un sueño.

La mañana había llegado rápidamente y yo estaba emocionado ya que por la noche iría con Sam a la fiesta.

-Vaya, porque estas tan alegre-me pregunto mi papa

-Por nada, solo se que esta dia no se puede echar a perder

-Espero que asi sea hijo-me dijo mi papa sonriendo

-Todo el día la había pasado con una sonrisa en el rostro y sabia que mi felicidad de podía notar de aquí a 100 km, mire que eran las 6 de la tarde y me fui rápidamente a dar un baño, después comencé a vestirme, me puse un pantalón negro y una camisa gris y un chaleco negro, obio que yo no lo había elegido, habia sido mi madre la que se habia encargado de comprarme la ropa y en realidad si me habia gustado.

Ya eran cerca de las 7, cuando escuche un ruido en la ventana

Me acerque y me di cuenta de que era Sam

-Freddie puedo entrar?

-Claro-dije abriendo la ventana-como lograste subir?

Pero ella tomo con sus manos mi cuello y me sorprendió dándome otro beso

-Haces muchas preguntas-dijo alejándose de mi y dejándome paralizado de nuevo

-Oye aun no estás lista?-le dije al ver que traía un pequeño short y una camisa

-No, pero he venido a cambiarme aquí, te molesta si t volteas?

-Cla..ro-dije volteándome completamente rojo

-Por cierto te ves muy guapo

-Gracias-le dije sonriendo

-Y porque viniste a cambiarte aquí?-le dije completamente rojo

-Haces muchas preguntas Freddie, pero esta te la contestare, no quería que mi hermano se diera cuenta de que saldré ahora

-A eso lo explica todo

-Ya estoy lista, puedes voltear

-Yo voltee a verla y me quede sorprendido al ver lo hermosa que se veía, parecía una diosa, traía un hermoso vestido color azul que era idéntico al color de sus ojos, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, no dejaba de verla, en realidad ella iría conmigo

-Como me veo?

-Preciosa-dije aun sorprendido


	6. FIESTA PELIGROSA PARTE 1

FIESTA PELIGROSA PARTE 1

-Nos podemos ir?-dijo ella tomando mi mano

-Claro

Salimos del departamento con mucho cuidado ya que Sam no quería que su hermano la descubriera

Tomamos un taxi y llegamos a la dirección que Carly me había dado.

Sam comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, era como si nunca hubiera estado entre tanta gente, y como si ese tipo de música no la conociera

-Freddie no me quiero bajar-me decía aun arriba del taxi

-Pero porque no?

-No lo se

-No te preocupes, yo estare aquí-le dije sonriendo tratando de calmarla

Yo le ayude a bajar del taxi y ella tomo mi mano y entonces entramos a la fiesta. Cuando entramos todos voltearon a verla, era como si miraran a algo que nunca hubieran visto, como si la admiraran. Ella se comenzó a poner nerviosa y yo la abrace.

-No te preocupes-le dije al oído

Todos se nos quedaban viendo, y yo sabia porque, Sam era tal ves lo mas hermoso que hubieran visto, y sobre todo porque venia conmigo. Comenzamos a caminar asta llegar a donde se encontraba Carly y su novio.

-Hola Carly, feliz cumpleaños-le dije dándole un abrazo

Muchas gracias Freddie me alegra que hayas venido-dijo sonriendo

Entonces me di cuenta de que el novio de Carly no despegaba la vista de Sam.

-Ella es mi amiga Sam , a por cierto es nuestra nueva vecina

-Hola-dijo Sam saludándola

-Hola, por fin te conozco, tienes días que llegaste a los apartamento y no te había conocido, porque no habías salido?

-Es que me hace daño en sol

-Eso lo dice todo, a por cierto mucho gusto Sam, soy Carly el es mi novio Devon

-Hola-dijo Devon tomando la mano de Sam y sonriéndole coquetamente

-A por cierto toma-dije atravesándome entre Sam y Devon y dándole un pequeño regalo a Carly

-Muchas gracias Freddie , Divientanse, ay se encuentran las bebidas y golosinas

-Gracias-dijo Sam

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección de una de la mesas, y aun todos los de la fiesta no nos quitaban la vista de enfrente

Ya estoy nervioso por tantas miradas

-Solo ignóralos, ya estoy un poco acostumbrada, de hecho ya no estoy nerviosa

-Es que eres hermosa, como no van a mirarte-le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, para que todos se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba conmigo

-Freddie-pude escuchar que uno de mis amigos me hablaba

-Me esperas un momento?

-Claro-dijo ella sonriendo

Camine en dirección de donde estataba mi amigo

-Que paso brad-le dije saludándolo

-Oye viejo, tu vienes con esa chica?

-Si porque?

-Es hermosa, todos los chicos de la fiesta aun están sorprendidos por lo hermosa que es, donde la conociste?

-Es mi vecina

-Vaya, que suerte, yo quiero tener tu suerte

Yo solo sonreí

-Oye viejo que ese que se esta acercando a tu chica no es Devon el novio de Carly?

-Si, desde que llegamos no le quita la vista de encima a Sam

-Yo que tu me acerco a donde están ellos, porque tengo entendido que Devon es un mujeriego

Cuando escuche eso camine directamente a donde se encontraba Sam

-Hola Devon

-A hola Freddie, le preguntaba a tu amiga que si no quería bailar, pero veo que no quiere, creo que ya me ire-dijo levantándose

-Estúpido-dije en voz baja para que no me escuchara

-Carly me parece una chica muy linda, no se merece a ese tipo-dijo Sam un poco molesta- que te parece si salimos, quiero aire fresco

-Esta bien-dije yo levantándome y tomando su mano

Salimos y fuimos a sentarnos en una pequeña banca que estaba afuera

-Oye Freddie

-Si-le dije sonriendo

-Y si no fuera una persona normal?

-Ya te dije que eso no me importa

-No esta bien que tu y yo estemos juntos

-Que te sucede Sam, ya te dije que no me importa nada, solo tu

-Derek es que yo….

-Miren nadamas quien esta aquí—dijo jared acercándose junto con 2 de sus amigos

-Que quieres jared?

-Solo saludarte, y ….- entonces jared miro a Sam

Vaya, vaya, miren que hermosa chica, dime que haces hablando con este tonto aquí afuera-le dijo a Sam

-Déjala

-Ay esta defendiendo a su hermosa novia, la verdad linda no se porque estas con el-dijo jared acercándose a ella

Entonces pude sentir que los 2 amigos de jared me tomaron por los brazos y no me pude mover

-Deberías de estar con alguien como yo-dijo jared acercándose a Sam tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a el


	7. Chapter 7

FIESTA PELIGROSA PARTE 2 (CAPITULO 7)

-Sueltame-dijo SAn empujandolo fuertemente haciendo que jared cayera al suelo

-Vaya, vaya, que fuerte es-dijo levantandose-y queriendo acercarse a sam de nuevo

-Dejala estupido-le gritaba yo, pero no podia liberarme

Entonces pude ver que Sam le dio un golpe en la cara a jared

Jared se levanto de nuevo del suelo completamente furioso

-dejenlo chicos y contigo tengo algo pendiente hermosa-dijo el acercandose de nuevo a Sam

Pero antes de irse uno de los amigos de jared me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara

-Esto es por el golpe que tu novia le dio a jared-dijo el chico riendose

Después de eso se fueron

-Freddie, Freddie, estas bien?-dijo Sam acercandose a donde yo estaba

-Si, si estoy bien, no te preocupes-dije yo levantandome

-Que te parece si entramos?

-Claro, necesitas un poco de hielo-dijo tocando con cuidado mi ojo golpeado, pero como las manos de Sam eran demaciado fria no necesitaba nada de hielo, ella se acerco y beso con cuidado mi ojo

-No te preocupes por ellos-dijo ayudandome a levantarme

Comenzamos a caminar en direccion de la fiesta y la primera que me miro lastimado fue Carly

-Freddie por dios que te paso?

-Una pelea, pero no paso nada no te preocupes-le dije sonriendo

-Oye Carly, donde esta tu baño?-le pregunto Sam

-Da la vuelta a la derecha, es una puerta café

-Ok, gracias, en un momento regreso Freddie

-Esta bien Sam-le dije sonriendo

-Estoy segura de que fue jared verdad?-me dijo Carly

-Si

-Pero porque te golpea?

-No lo se, esto a pasado desde que estamos en octavo grado

-Es un abusivo, se merece que los encierren en una correccional.

Miraba a Carly y aun no podia creer que un estupido como Devon fuera su novio, ella era una chica tan dulce que no se lo merecia a el.

-Oye Carly, quieres a Devon?

-Claro que si Freddie, porque la pregunta?

-Solo simple curiosidad

Al parecer Carly no estaba enterada de que su novio era mujeriego

-Ya regrese-dijo Sam sonriendo

-Porque tan feliz-le pregunto Carly

-Por nada, solo estoy feliz-dijo Sam riendo

Toda la noche Carly la paso conosotros, al parecer Sam y Carly se hiban a aser amigas

-Ya es un poco tarde, creo que tenemos que irnos

-Encerio Freddie, no se pueden quedar mas tiempo?

-No puedo Carly, mi madre me dijo que regresara temprano

-Esta bien- me dio gusto que vinieran-dijo Carly dandonos un abrazo a mi y a Sam

-Espero que seamos amigas-le dijo Carly a Sam

-Eso espero yo tambien-dijo Sam sonriendo

-Nos vemos-le dije y después salimos a tomar un taxi

-Sam tu hermano no se va a molestar por llegar tan tarde?

-No se dara cuenta-dijo acercandose a mi y recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

Cuando llegamos al departamento Sam entro conmigo en silencio

-Y si me quedo a dormir aquí?-dijo ella sonriendo

-Claro-dije yo quitandome el chaleco-quieres que te preste algo para dormir?

-Si claro

Tome una playera que estaba en mi ropa y se la pase

-No creo que te queden mis pantalones, pero pontelo no importa-dije sacando un pantalón de mi gaveta, pero cuando voltee me di cuenta de que Sam habia dejado caer su vestido al suelo y la habia visto en ropa interior, rapidamente me voltee

-Perdon Sam, no sabia que te estabas cambiando

-No te preocupes por el pantalón, asi puedo dormir-dijo ella metiendose entre mis sabanas

Yo me puse nervioso, era imposible creer que una chica tan hermosa como ella estuviera en mi cama, me cambie y después entre a la cama, donde Sam se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-Buenas noches-le dije abrazandola

-Buenas noches-dijo ella dandome un beso en la mejilla

Rapidamente quede dormido, a la mañana siguiente me di cuenta de que Hayden ya no se encontraba en mi cama

Yo sonreir, después decidi salir de mi habitación y me dirigi a la sala donde estaban mis padres

-A que hora llegaste Freddie?-pregunto mi madre

-A la hora que me dijiste porque?

-Hijo conoces a Mark ANDERSON?

-Si mama, va en mi escuela porque?

Ese chico era uno de los amigos de Jared, para ser precisos, era el chico que me habia golpeado anoche

-Aparecio muerto

Que, pero como?, si anoche estaba en la fiesta de Carly

-Fue encontrado muy cerca de la fiesta en la que tu estabas, hijo porfavor ya no quiero que salgas, esto me preocupa

-Que fue lo que le paso?

-Lo encontraron sin ninguna gota de sangre


	8. Chapter 8

QUE ES LO QUE ERES?(CAPITULO 8)

-Hijo conoces a Mark Anderson?  
>-Si mama, va en mi escuela porque?<br>Ese chico era uno de los amigos de Jared, para ser precisos, era el chico que me habia golpeado anoche  
>-Aparecio muerto<br>-Que, pero como?, si anoche estaba en la fiesta de Carly  
>-Fue encontrado muy cerca de la fiesta en la que tu estabas, hijo porfavor ya no quiero que salgas, esto me preocupa<br>-Que fue lo que le paso?  
>-Lo encontraron sin ninguna gota de sangre<br>-Pero cómo?  
>-Aquí solo dice que uno de sus amigos lo reconocio, hijo porfavor no quiero que vuelvas a salir, es muy peligroso<br>-No te preocupes mama, no lo hare-dije un poco confundido  
>-Hijo que te paso en el ojo?<br>-Nada mama, solo me golpie  
>-Estas seguro? O alguien te golpeo?<br>-Encerio mama, yo me golpie  
>Comenze a caminar en dirección de mi habitación<br>Que era esto? Porque el chico que me había golpeado había aparecido muerto y sin ninguna gota de sangre?, acaso había sido ella? Pero no, sabia que lo que pensaba eran estupideces, Sam era solo una hermosa chica, una muy hermosa que no salía de día porque le hacia daño el sol, no porque fuera un vampiro, los vampiros no existían  
>Comencé a reir, pensaba tantas estupideces<br>El dia había pasado normalmente y esperaba ansioso que llegara la noche para poder verla, espero sentado frente a mi ventana esperando a que se apareciera, pero no apareció, Que era lo que pasaba? Acaso su hermano le había dicho algo por llegar tarde? No me lo quería imaginar. Sali en dirección de los columpios para ver si ahí se encontraba, pero espere por casi 2 horas y nunca apareció, quería ir a su casa a preguntar como estaba, pero al parecer a su hermano no le caia demasiado bien. Asi que decidi esperar a que ella apareciera. Entre a mi habitación con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí, pero no estaba, asi que decidi acostarme a dormir.  
>La mañana había llegado, mi madre me había levantado porque tenia que ir a la escuela.<br>-Genial-dijo mirándome en el espejo-otro dia en el que Jared y sus amigos me molestaran  
>Sali de la casa sin desayunar, no tenia nada de hambre, pero antes de dirigirme a los departamento voltee a ver el apartamento de Sam y me di cuenta de que estaba cubierto por cortinas negras, que era lo que esa chica escondía? No lo sabia pero lo hiba a descubrir.<br>Llege a la escuela como de costumbre, pero Jared ya no se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, como acostumbraba.  
>-Oye Freddie-me grito brad<br>-Si brad que pasa?  
>-Ya te enteraste de lo que le paso a mark?<br>-Si, ayer lo mire en el periódico, no sabes como sucedió?  
>-Según los chicos que le hablan a Jared y a sus amigo, dicen que Mark fue a orinar detrás de los arbustos, y a Jared se le hiso raro que no regresara, asi que fue a buscarlo, pero lo único que encontró fue su cadáver, y al parecer Jared aun estar sorprendido, y ahora empezara a ir a platicas con el psicólogo<br>-Vaya, eso a ser ver sido demasiado fuerte para Jared  
>-Y eso no es todo, dicen que se encontraron huellas de zapatos a un lado del cuerpo de Mark<br>-Entonces fue una persona? Creía que había sido un animal  
>-Si, y al parecer eran zapatos de mujer<br>-De mujer?-dije sorprendido  
>-Si, parecía que eran unos zapatos de tacon, pero dicen que pudo haber sido alguna chica que paso por ahí, ya que una chica no tendría demasiado fuerza como para asesinar a alguien y salir de los arbustos sin que nadie la haya notado<br>-Esto es demasiado extraño  
>-La verdad que si, nos deberíamos de cuidar, ya que lo que sea que este matando a las personas se encuentra muy cerca<br>Pero yo no escuchaba a Brad, por mi mente comenzaban a pasar unos pensamientos  
>-Freddie, estas aquí?<br>-O si, perdón, es que pensaba en otras cosas, tengo que irme-dije entrando al salón  
>Todo el día me la pase pensando en lo que había pasado, una chica había hecho eso, pero eso no podía ser verdad, como decía Brad una chica no tendría la fuerza necesaria.<br>Después de salir de la escuela, me encontré con Jared en la salida  
>-Tu hiciste esto-me grito<br>Yo no le hise caso y continúe caminando  
>-A ti fue al ultimo que miramos antes de que Mark muriera, tu fuiste el que hiso esto<br>Seguía sin voltear, si acaso lo llegaba a hacer el me alcanzaría y me golpearía.  
>Llege a la casa de Brad ya que sabia que si salía ellos me golpearían, espere un rato asta que anocheciera, y después sali<br>Camine hasta llegar a mi casa y me di cuenta de que Jared aun seguía detrás de mi.  
>Pero cuando voltee me di cuenta de que Jared y sus amigos corrieron detrás de mi, y me alcanzaron<br>-Tu eres el culpable-me dijo Jared dándome un fuerte golpe en la cara-tu lo mataste  
>-Pero como piensas que yo lo mate, yo estaba en la fiesta-decia tratando de cubrir mi rostro<br>-Tu eres el culpable-me volvía a gritar  
>Pero entonces uno de los chicos comenzó a gritar y todos volteamos a ver, pero el chico ya no estaba<br>-Y Anthony-dijo Jared  
>-Hace un segundo estaba aquí-dijo otro de los amigos de Jared<br>-Pero donde esta-dijo levantándose se encima de mi  
>Entonces los gritos de Anthony se comenzaron a escuchar mas fuertes<br>-Auxilio-gritaba el  
>Todos los chicos nos volteamos a ver y comenzamos a correr<br>Llegue hasta el departamento y cerré las puertas con seguro, no se encontraba nadie en la casa. Que era lo que estaba pasando, acaso eso o esa persona que atacaba a las personas estaba afuera de mi casa? Comencé a cerrar las ventanas de la casa y apaga todas las luces, y si eso me encontraba a mi, tenia demasiado miedo, nunca me había sentido asi, entonces pude escuchar un fuerte golpe detrás de mi pared, eso provenía de la habitación de Sam, y si algo le había pasado? Y si eso que ataca a los humanos estaba con ella? No me lo quería imaginar, Sali corriendo de mi casa y entre a su departamento, me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, asi que no me importo entrar sin tocar, escuche que alguien llorara y me di cuenta de que era Sam  
>-Sam estas bien?-dije yo tratando se acercarme<br>-Lárgate Freddie-me grito  
>Entonces me acerque más y me di cuenta de que de nuevo cubierta de sangre, pero ahora no estaba sola, había un cadáver cerca de ella, y entonces mire que era Anthony el que estaba muerto frente a Sam<p>

-Que es lo que eres?


	9. Chapter 9

HISTORIAS(Parte 1) (CAPITULO 9)

-Hayden estas bien?-dije yo tratando se acercarme

-Lárgate Derek-me grito

Entonces me acerque más y me di cuenta de que de nuevo cubierta de sangre, pero ahora no estaba sola, había un cadáver cerca de ella, y entonces mire que era Anthony el que estaba muerto frente a Hayden

-Que es lo que eres?

-Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de mi, que queria que estuvieras a salvo

-Talvez si no estuviera enamorado de ella hubiera salido corriendo de ese lugar, pero algo me hiso permanecer ahí

-Hayden déjame ayudarte-dije acercándome a ella

-Que acaso no entiendes Derek, soy una asesina, acaso no me tienes miedo?

-No-dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola

-Derek porfavor aléjate-decia ella tratando de alejarme, pero yo la abrazaba mas fuerte

-Dime que es lo que eres

-No te lo puedo decir, porfavor entiendeme, yo no quiero lastimarte

-Se que te no me lastimaras-dije tomando con mis manos su rostro y pegando nuestras frentes- verdad que no lo harias?

-No, no podría hacerlo-dijo abrazandome

-Cuantos años tienes?

-17

-Desde cuando?

-No lo recuerdo

-No me importa, ya no te hare mas preguntas, Anda te ayudare a limpiar esto-le dije ayudándole a levantarse

Comenzamos a tomar franelas y un trapeador para limpiar donde estaba manchado con sangre, trataba de no ver el cadáver de Anthony, pero era imposible imaginarme que estaba muerto frente a mi

-Que haras con el?-le dije apuntando a donde estaba Anthony

-Quiero que te voltee

-Esta bien-dije volteándome, entonces pude sentir una fuerte corriente de aire pasar por un lado de mi, y cuando voltee me di cuenta de que ni Hayden y ni el cuerpo de Anthony se encontraban en la habitación, yo continue limpiando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mi mente se encontraba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada, que era Hayden? Acaso si era un…. No quería ni decirlo.

Ella era tan diferente, era tan fría al tocarla, tan rápida y agil, pero sabia que eso no me importaria

-Regrese-me dijo abrazandome por la espalda

-Ya termine de limpiar-le dije volteándome a verla- estas cubierta de sangre, vamos a mi casa, tienes que bañarte-le dije tomando su mano

Salimos de su apartamento y entramos al mio sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-Aquí esta el baño-dije encendiendo la luz- el agua caliente es la llave derecha

-Esta bien-dijo ella entrando

Tome mi ropa que estaba cubierta por sangre ya que había abrazado a Hayden y la meti en una bolsa de basura

-Me puedes prestar algo de ropa-dijo Hayden saliendo envuelta en una toalla

Yo me quede viéndola de pies a cabeza, en verdad era realmente hermosa, no lo creía aun, empeze a tener pensamiento que no debería de tener con Hayden

-Ya basta Derek-dije volteándome a otro lado

Ella se comenzó a acercar a donde yo estaba

-Ire por algo para que te pongas, porfavor puedes traer tu ropa y meterla en esa bolsa-dije señalándole la bolsa pero son voltear a verla

-Esta bien-dijo ella

-Yo comenze a sacar una playera de mi gabeta y un pantalón de pijama

-Te puedes poner esto

-Gracias-dijo ella tomando la ropa- te puedes voltear?

-Claro

-Ya puedes voltear

Cuando voltee la mire sentada en mi cama, en verdad se miraba completamente hermosa fui y me sente a un lado de ella

-Derek creo que debo de irme de esta cuidad

-Que? Pero porque Hayden?

-No quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que algo malo te pase

-Ya te lo dije Hayden, yo se que no me haras daño

-No me tienes miedo?

-Claro que no-dije acercándome a ella y dándole un beso en los labios

Me comencé a acercar mas a ella tomando con mis manos su cintura, ella envolvió con sus brazos y cuello, el beso comenzó a hacerse mas intenso, esta chica provocaba cosas en mi que jamas había sentido con nadie, en poco segundo la comencé a acostar en la cama y yo subiendo encima de ella, con mis manos acariciaba su hermoso cuerpo tan helado como el hielo, en ese momento no me importaba si Hayden era una asesina, yo estaba seguro de que me había enamorado de ella, y desde ahora nada me hiba a importar, comenze a quitarme la camisa y cuando estaba apunto de quitarle la camisa ella me detuvo

-Espera Derek

Yo reaccione en ese momento, que estaba haciendo?

-Perdón Hayden, yo me deje llevar perdón-dije levantándome rápidamente de encima de ella

-No te preocupes-dijo ella sentándose en la cama

-Perdón Hayden, encerio perdón-le decía yo me apenado

Ella tomo mi cara con sus manos y me dio un beso

-No te preocupes-dijo ella sonriendo- pero es que no puedo hacer esto

-No hay problema Hayden yo quiero que….

-Derek la verdad yo jamas he estado con alguien

Cuando ella dijo eso quede sorprendido

-Quisiera que fueras en primero, pero me da miedo por mi fuerza que te vaya a lastimar

-Yo…

-Derek tengo que contarte algo y espero que no te asustes

Yo la seguía mirando, aun estaba sorprendido por lo que me había dicho

-Hace varios años, cuando aun todo era normal, yo vivía con mis padres y mi hermano, mi ultimo dia viva caminaba en dirección a la casa, y cerca de ahí se encontraban un chico que siempre me molesto, ese dia, esa estúpido dia pase por donde el y sus amigos se encontraban-decia con lagrimas en los ojos- el chico me miro y corrió tras de mi y cuando me alcanzo me arrastro hacia un callejón, entre el y sus amigos comenzaron a tocarme y golpearme, el dolor fue horrible, el solo recordar ese dolor me hace ponerme furiosa

Cuando ella dijo eso yo me acerque a abrazarla

-No lo soporte, esa noche ellos pensaron que había muerto y huyeron dejándome agonizando y de pronto mi vida se fue

Tu….

Derek yo morí hace 40 años


	10. Chapter 10

NO ME IMPORTA (CAPITULO 10)

-No lo soporte, esa noche ellos pensaron que había muerto y huyeron dejándome agonizando y de pronto mi vida se fue

Tu….

... -Derek yo morí hace 40 años

Cuando ella dijo eso yo me quede completamente paralizado, que era lo que estaba diciendo, ella no podía haber muerto si ella estaba aquí, como me explicaba eso, a menos de que ella fuera un..

-Quiero que me perdones por ocultarte esto-decia tocando con la yema de sus dedos sus manos, como si estuviera nerviosa

-Pero tu no puedes estar muerta, si tu…

-Derek entiéndelo, yo estoy muerta, yo no éxito

-Claro que si existe, claro que si-decia yo abrazándola- existes para mi

-Derek que acaso no te importa saber que soy?

-Me dijiste que no querias que hiciera mas preguntas, asi que no lo hare

-Solo azme una ultima pregunta, pregúntame que soy?

-No me importa Hayden

-Pregúntame porque soy tan fría, pregúntame porque soy tan veloz, pregúntame como entro por tu ventana si estamos en el segundo piso, pregúntame porque no salgo al sol, y sobre todo pregúntame porque me alimento de sangre-me decía Hayden viéndome

-No lo quiero decir

-Porque no Derek, dime porque, acaso te da miedo decir lo que soy?

-No me da miedo, solo que no quiero perderte

Hayden bajo su mirada y tomo mi mano

-Vaya Derek enserio eres la persona mas testaruda que conozco

-Lo soy porque no me importa lo que eres, lo que me importa es que te amo

La mirada de Hayden cambio, ya no era preocupación, si no alegría

-Encerio me amas?

Tome su mano y la traje directo a mi corazón

-Sientes como late mi corazón? Esta asi de acelerado por ti, desde el primer momento en el que te vi mi corazón no dejo de latir por ti, desde ese dia me enamore de ti

Hayden se acerco a mi y me beso, haciendo que todo dentro de mi se estremeciera.

-No me importa si dices que me puedes lastimar, no me importaría morir en tus brazos-le dije quitándole su camisa y viendo su cuerpo perfecto, su cuerpo de diosa

-Eres hermosa-le dije besándola

Ahora no abría nada que detuviera este momento, asi como lo había dicho, si moria preferia hacerlo en sus brazos, solo asi sabría que habría muerto feliz.

El solo tocar su piel tan fría como el hielo, y besar su labios tan suaves como un algodón me hacían sentir el chico mas feliz del mundo, sabia que ahora Hayden me pertenecía, y no me importaba lo que fuera, o si era una asesina, de lo que estaba completamente seguro era de que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y eso nadie lo hiba a cambiar.

Cuando por fin fuimos uno solo, mi corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte, era una sensación que jamás había tenido con nadie.

-Te amo-me dijo Hayden besándome

Quería permanecer asi para siempre, quería que ella estuviera asi conmigo y nunca jamás separarnos. Pero sabia que mañana cuando me levantara Hayden ya no estaría en mi cama.

Y eso paso, ya que a la mañana siguiente me desperté y ella ya no se encontraba en mi habitación.

Me comencé a vestir y Sali y cuando pase por la habitación de mis padres me di cuenta de que mi mama estaba asiendo maletas

-Derek tenemos que irnos de aquí-me dijo mi madre asustada

-Pero que dices mama, porque?

-Que acaso tu no estuviste aquí ayer cuando a uno de tus compañeros de la escuela lo ataco un animal?

-Si mama pero no nos podemos ir de aquí

-Claro que si Derek, esa cosa esta muy cerca de aquí, y no quiero que nos pase nada

-Mama no nos podemos ir entiende

-Tenemos que hacerlo, los vecinos ya se enteraron y casi todos se están llendo

-Pero mama …

-Alisson se fue ahora en la mañana, asi que ve a hacer tu equipaje

-Pero…

-Pero nada

-A donde nos iremos?

-Nos quedaremos con los abuelos de Alisson

Ahora que pasaría? No me podía ir y dejar a Hayden, además no les podía decir a mis padres que Hayden era la que había hecho eso, que demonios haría.

Tome un papel y le deje una nota a Hayden

"Hayden, te tengo una mala noticia, mis padres están asustados por lo que paso con Anthony, asi que se quieren ir a la casa de los abuelos de alisson, encerio no quiero dejarte, pero no me puedo quedar, te prometo que regresare por ti y tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre, te dejare la dirección."

Te ama Derek

Después de dejar esa nota comencé a hacer mi equipaje, no quería irme, no quería dejarla sola, pero no podía hacer nada, pero regresaría por ella.

Terminamos de acomodar las cosas y subimos al auto, pude la ventana del apartamento de Hayden, anoche había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y ahora era el peor dia de mi vida, ya que dejaría lejos a la chica que mas amaba

Llegamos a la casa de la abuela de Alisson, era una casa antigua y realmente enorme.

A mi mama, a mi papa y a mi hermana les dieron una habitación, y a mi otra

-Muchas gracias señora Benson, encerio se los agradezco por dejarnos quedarnos aquí-le decía mi padre a la abuela y a los padres de Alisson

-No se preocupen ustedes son bienvenidos cuando quieran-dijo la abuela de alisson

-Si quieres te muestro tu habitación-me dijo alisson

-Muchas gracias-le dije sonriendo

-Oye y Hayden no se entero de lo que paso con Anthony?

Cuando alisson menciono a Hayden un enorme hueco apareció en mi estomago

-Si, ella ya lo sabe, de hecho se ira a casa de sus abuelos

-Eso que paso con Anthony fue horrible, nunca me imagine que pasara afuera de la casa

-Yo tampoco, oye alisson si no te molesta quiero dormir, estoy demasiado cansado por el viaje

-Ok, descansa Derek

-Gracias alisson-dije cerrando la puerta

Ahora que hiba a hacer? Sentía que había dejado una parte de mi en la casa, una parte de mi corazón se había quedado con ella.

Me comencé a acercar a la ventana y mire las estrellas y comencé a recordar lo que me había dicho

*********************Flash back******************************

-Ya te había dado cuenta de lo hermosas que son las estrellas?-me dijo aun volteando al cielo

Yo también voltee

-Nunca les pongo atención-le dije viéndola, estaba asiendo mucho frio y ella no traía ningún suéter que la cubriera

-Deberías de hacerlo, nunca sabes cuándo será la última vez que las veas-dijo mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules

***************Fin del flash back**********************+

Pero cuando baje la vista ella estaba ahí, frente a mi

-O por dios Hayden-dije abrazándola

-No podía estar sin ti, no puedo-dijo besándome


	11. Chapter 11

LA TRISTE REALIDAD (CAPITULO 11)

Pero cuando baje la vista ella estaba ahí, frente a mí

-O por dios Hayden-dije abrazándola

-No podía estar sin ti, no puedo-dijo besándome

-Hayden como llegaste asta aquí?-decía sosteniendo con mis manos su cara

-No preguntes por favor -decía besándome- no puedo estar sin ti, no puedo vivir sin ti, si algo te pasa me muero

-No me pasara nada, te lo prometo

-Promételo Derek, dime que no harás nada estúpido para estar cerca de mi?

-Si es necesario si hare algo estúpido

-No Derek, no quiero que te suceda algo

-Pero si es por ti, soy capaz de dar mi vida

-Pero Derek

-No hables, hablas mucho-le dije sonriendo y después la bese de nuevo, alzándola en mis brazos y llevándola a mi cama, era una necesidad enorme en mi la que no me dejabas respirar, si no tocaba su piel o si no besaba sus labios.

La mañana llego demasiado rápido y como siempre había sucedido, Hayden ya no estaba en mi habitación.

-Derek por dios, porque estas desnudo?-dijo mi madre entrando

-Yo mama, este yo-decía muy nervioso y tapándome con las sabanas

-Nada jovencito, ahora mismo te cambias, que no ves que estamos de visita y tú duermes así

-Perdón mama, ya no volverá a pasar

-Cuando termines bajas a desayunar

-Esta bien mama-dije demasiado apenado

Y si mi madre hubiera entrado anoche que Hayden estaba aquí que hubiera pasado?, no quería ni imaginármelo, comencé a vestirme y después baje a desayunar

PENSAMIENTO HAYDEN

Había despertado ya que el sol se había metido y la obscuridad por fin había llegado, de todos mi años que tenía, esta había sido la mejor noche de todas, sabia que al querer alejar de mi a Derek era lo mas horrible que podía hacer, Derek era como una necesidad para mi, yo no podía estar lejos de el, pero sabia que algún día el crecería y todo esto quedaría en el olvido.

Aunque era algo que nunca hubiera deseado, era la triste verdad, Derek no estaría conmigo para siempre.

-Ya miraste lo que ocasionaste?-dijo mi hermano tomando mi brazo y empujándome con la pared

-Que pasa?

-Mira esto-dijo tirándome con un periódico a la cara- te lo dije Hayden, no quiero que llames la atención, y que es lo primero que haces?

-Perdón es que…

-Es que nada, y lo peor de todo es que te estas acercando mucho a ese chico, tu crees que si el descubre nuestro secreto no le dirás a nadie

-No lo creo el no haría eso

-Y no lo hará, porque si dice algo me encargo de matarlo

-Tú no puedes hacer eso

-Y porque no? Acaso te gusta?

Yo solo me quede cayada

-Ahh miren nada mas, mi hermanita enamorada, que acaso no te das cuenta, tu eres un monstros, el nunca se fijaría en ti, y si lo hiciera no creo que tengas tanta fuerza de voluntad como para mantenerlo vivo

-Como lo sabes?

-No seas estúpida Hayden, eso nunca pasara, el se olvidara de ti, el se casara y tendrá hijos, envejecerá, tendrá nietos y después morirá, y tu nunca podrás darle nada de eso, tu nunca le darás hijos, y mucho menos envejecerás junto con el, tu estas destinada a ser un monstro para siempre

-Tu me condenaste a esto-le grite furiosa

-Que acaso querías que te dejara morir? Acaso preferías eso

-Hubiera preferido morir esa noche, a estas destinada a vivir así toda mi vida

-Eres una malagradecida, si no hubiera sido porque yo mate a esos chicos que te lastimaron, e hice que tuvieras una nueva vida tu no estuvieras aquí, así que hermanita los 2 estamos condenados a esto, y siempre estaremos juntos para la eternidad

-Te odio

-Puedes odiarme toda tu vida, y no quiero que vuelvas a llamar la atención de nuevo, no quiero tener que mudarme a otro lugar

Salí por la ventana, sin importarme que alguien me mirara, quería matarlo, quería acabar con el en este momento, pero entonces regrese, pero no a la casa, sino a la de Derek, tenia que verlo, tenia que saber como estaba, pero no mire a nadie, la casa estaba vacía, acaso se habían ido, pero porque Derek no me había avisado? Entonces mire una nota en la cama de Derek

"Hayden, te tengo una mala noticia, mis padres están asustados por lo que paso con Anthony, así que se quieren ir a la casa de los abuelos de Alisson, enserio no quiero dejarte, pero no me puedo quedar, te prometo que regresare por ti y tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre, te dejare la dirección."

Te ama Derek

Ahora sabia que por mi culpa el se había marchado de aquí, yo era la culpable de que estuviera lejos, pero lo único que quería hacer era defenderlo, entonces entendí que lo que me dijo mi hermano era verdad el algún día buscaría a alguien para casarse y tener hijos, y yo quedaría en el olvido, aunque doliera decirlo, era verdad, yo quedaría olvidada, pero no tenia la fuerza de voluntad como para dejarlo, así que decidí buscarlo, comencé a caminar para que todo pareciera normal, como me había dicho mi hermano, no quería llamar la atención.

Entonces comencé a escuchar que alguien me hablaba

-Oye tu eres la novia de Derek?- me pregunto Devon el chico que era novio de Alisson

-si porque?

-Ya no te acuerdas de mi?

-Eres el novio de mi vecina

-Bueno aunque si tú quieres no seré su novio por ahora-dijo tomando mi brazo y llevándome a un callejón, entonces a mi regreso ese horrible recuerdo, de cuando los chicos habían querido abusar aquella noche de mi, yo me quede paralizada, el miedo por ese recuerdo no me dejaba reaccionar

-Desde que te mire me encantaste-dijo besándome

Pero antes de que lo empujara, alguien lo había empujado por mí

-O por dios-decía Devon mirando a mi hermano

-Lo voy a matar-dijo Devon lanzándose sobre el

-No Steven, no hagas eso-dije tratando de detenerlo

-Es la segunda vez que te salvo de esto Hayden, deberías de agradecerme

-Que son ustedes?-nos gritaba Steven

-Ya nos miro Hayden, no lo puedo dejar vivo

-Yo, es que yo

-No me importa-dijo lanzándose sobre el y rompiendo su cuello- lárgate de aquí

Yo comencé a correr, ahora que le diría a Alisson, oye Alisson que crees mi hermano se comió a tu novio, que haría ahora, lo mas importante para mi era encontrar a Derek, comencé a correr lo mas rápido que pude, asta que pude percibir un olor que jamás olvidaría

-Derek-dije sonriendo

Comencé a subir por la pared, asta llegar a ese olor que siempre recordaría, entonces lo mire a el, mirando a las estrellas

-O por dios Hayden-dijo abrazándome

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no podría estar lejos de el

-No podía estar sin ti, no puedo-le dije besándolo, no podía resistirme, tenia que hacerlo

-Hayden como llegaste asta aquí?-decía sosteniendo con sus manos mi cara

-No preguntes por favor -decía besándolo- no puedo estar sin ti, no puedo vivir sin ti, si algo te pasa me muero

-No me pasara nada, te lo prometo

-Promételo Derek, dime que no harás nada estúpido para estar cerca de mi?

-Si es necesario si hare algo estúpido

-No Derek, no quiero que te suceda algo

-Pero si es por ti, soy capaz de dar mi vida

-Pero Derek

-No hables, hablas mucho-me dijo sonriendo, y después me alzo en sus brazos llevándome a su cama

PENSAMIENTO DEREK

-Buenos días-dije mirando a mi madre y a mi padre parecían estar preocupados por algo, entonces me di cuenta de que Alisson lloraba desconsoladamente

-Ya va a pasar mi nena-le decía su papa acariciando su cabello

-Debí decirle que viniera conmigo, y ahora ya no esta, todo paso por mi culpa

-Que paso?-le pregunte a mi madre

-Devon, su novio apareció muerto a las afueras de Seattle


	12. Chapter 12

ESCAPANDO (CAPITULO 12)

PENSAMIENTO DEREK

-Buenos días-dije mirando a mi madre y a mi padre parecían estar preocupados por algo, entonces me di cuenta de que Alisson lloraba desconsoladamente -Ya va a pasar mi nena-le decía su papa acariciando su cabello -Debí decirle que viniera conmigo, y ahora ya no esta, todo paso por mi culpa -Que paso?-le pregunte a mi madre -Devon, su novio apareció muerto a las afueras de Seattle

-Que? Pero como sucedió eso?

-Al parecer lo encontraron sin ninguna gota de sangre, parece que fue el mismo animal que ha atacado a todas esas personas.

-Debí habérselo dicho, porque no le dije que viniera, yo soy la culpable-decía Alisson llorando mas

-Tu no tuviste la culpa-le decía su papa abrazándola

Entonces a mi mente llego la imagen de Hayden, acaso había sido ella? Pero eso no era posible, entonces voltee a ver a Alisson, ella lloraba horriblemente, no me gustaba verla así, desde que me había enterado que tenía novio siempre había deseado que desapareciera y que ella quedara libre , pero no de esta forma, yo nunca desee que el muriera.

Camine a mi cuarto y me quede pensando durante un largo tiempo, mire como las horas pasaron rápidamente entonces escuche que comenzaron a tocar la puerta y era Alisson

-Derek murió, el murió-decía abrazándome

-Lo siento mucho Alisson

-Yo soy culpable, esto no hubiera sucedido si no me hubiera molestado con el, yo y el peleamos anoche y le dije que no me hablara, yo soy culpable

-No Alisson tu no eres la culpable

-Quiero que maten a ese Monstruo que le hiso esto, quiero ser yo misma la que lo asesine

Alisson quería matar a Hayden, eso estaba realmente mal, aun no sabía si había sido Hayden lo que lo había asesinado, pero tenía que averiguarlo

-Debes de dormir, no te ves muy bien

-Tienes razón-dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas-gracias por ser mi amigo-dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla y después salí de mi habitación

Entonces tome mi mochila, tenia que ir a Seattle, tenia que ver a Hayden y preguntarle que había pasado con Devon, le deje una nota a mi madre donde le decía que no me buscara, y que estaría bien, baje sin que nadie se diera cuenta y tome el autobús con dirección a Seattle.

Había pasado casi 6 horas desde que había huido de la casa de los abuelos de Alisson, sabia que mi madre se preocuparía y me llamaría por teléfono, por esa misma razón había apagado mi celular, llegue a Seattle a las 7 de la noche, cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse, camine asta llegar al departamento, y cuando llegue a la puerta del apartamento de Hayden comencé a tocar

-Hayden-le dije

Pero no escuche nada, volví a intentarlo, le volví a gritar, quería que ella abriera, pero no paso nada, donde estaba? Me di la vuelta pero entones escuche que la puerta se abrió lentamente

-Hayden-dije viendo que se comenzaba a asomar por la puerta

-Derek-dijo ella abrazándome

-Que pasa? Porque no abrías la puerta?

-Pensé que eras la policía, es que están comenzando a investigar los asesinatos

-Puedo entrar?

-Claro pasa-me dijo entrando junto conmigo a su apartamento

-Derek creo que mi hermano y yo nos tenemos que ir de este lugar

Cuando escuche eso pude sentir que mi corazón se rompió

-Que? No Hayden tú no te puedes ir de aquí, tú debes estar aquí

-Derek esta sospechando, mi hermano me dijo que no podemos estar más tiempo aquí

-No Hayden, no te vayas-le dije abrazándola, no quería que se fuera, ella era parte indispensable para mi, si ella se iba se iría una parte de mi

-Ahora en la noche nos iremos

-Hayden no me hagas esto por favor, te amo como nadie puede amar a una persona

-Derek yo….

-Huye conmigo

-Que, acaso estas loco Derek, yo no puedo huir contigo, mi hermano nos buscaría, y cuando nos encontrara de asesinaría y a mi me encerraría de por vida

-Yo moriría por ti, yo daría mi vida por ti, y si eso significa que tu hermano me asesine estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Eres tan dulce Derek-me dijo dándome un beso

-Te tengo que preguntar algo

-Que pasa?

-Es sobre Devon el novio de….

-De Alisson?-dijo ella agachando la mirada

-Que paso con el?

-Mi hermano lo asesino

-Pero porque?

-Intento besarme a la fuerza y mi hermano lo miro, le pedí que no lo matara, pero si no lo hacia Devon diría que nosotros éramos Monstruos, y Alisson ya se entero?

-Si

-Yo no quería que ella sufriera, pero mi hermano lo hiso para protegerme

-No te preocupes, yo haría lo mismo por ti, ahora Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que la policía venga

-Pero Derek no puedo dejar a mi hermano

-Hayden no le tengas miedo, tienes que perderle ese miedo que le tienes-decía yo tocando su cara- toma tus cosas nos iremos de aquí

-Pero Derek tu familia, tus amigos

-No me importan, solo tu eres le que me importa-dije tomando su mano

Ella me volvió a dar otro beso Y después fue a su habitación y en una mochila comenzó a meter un poco de ropa, después salimos de su apartamento y comenzamos a caminar, yo llevaba tomada su mano, su mano tan fría como la nieva que cubría las calles de Seattle

-A donde iremos?-me decía ella tomando con sus manos mi brazo y recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

-No lo se aun, creo que por ahora nos quedaremos en algún hotel, aquí tengo un poco de dinero

-Yo también tengo dinero, pero que pasara después Derek?

-No importa lo que nos tenga destinado el futuro, tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre-le dije sonriendo, pero ella solo agacho la mirada

Llegamos a un hotel y pedimos una habitación para los 2, la habitación no era muy grande, solo tenía una pequeña cama, el baño y una mesa

-Esto es suficiente-dijo Hayden sentándose en la cama

-Hayden que te pasa? Estas muy extraña-dije sentándome a un lado de ella

-Derek es que no se si esto sea lo correcto

-Claro que si lo es-dije tomando su mano-tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre

Entonces pude sentir que ella soltó mi mano

-Ese es el problema Derek

-Cual?

-No creo que podamos estar juntos para siempre

-Pero porque no?

-Derek yo tengo 40 años con la apariencia de una chica de 17, yo nunca envejeceré, siempre seré un Monstruo

-No digas eso, yo me quedare a tu lado siempre

-Pero Derek te vas a crecer, tu puedes tener una familia, hijos….

No la deje terminar de hablar porque le había dado un beso

-Tu serás mi única familia, tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre, y sabes como?

-Como?

-Conviérteme en lo que eres….


End file.
